


Achlys & Gargoyle

by Coal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Dragons, Gen, Phantom Lord, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal/pseuds/Coal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Gajeel meet as children and become like close siblings. Earthland is likely not better for it. </p><p>AU on certain things like character pasts and aspects of magic. I will add more tags as they become pertinent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stellar Spirit Dragon Slayer Magic and other misconceptions (Prologue ½)

X777 

Growing up is hard, but magic makes things easier. Magic is supposed to make things easier. 

“I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate,” Lucy stood as tall as a ten year old could and pushed all the magic she could into the bronze key she held. “Open a door to Draco, the dragon!” 

With a loud whoosh, and grey smoke, a large serpentine dragon appeared. He was massive and easily towered over the trees of the forest, but the dark blue skin blended into the night sky for the most part. Because of his coloring he wasn’t as noticeable as she would have guessed a dragon to be. His body straightened out of a coil with glowing yellow eyes widening slightly as it looked down to see the small girl that had summoned him. Draco prided himself on having a bronze key as such keys for stellar spirits denoted having high standards. Most humans considered them to be defective keys, or old silver key summons that had ceased to exist in the Stellar Spirit World and were therefore dead. Humans love to make assumptions. Draco only came through in order to eat whoever had dared tried to summon him. He couldn’t stand arrogant humans thinking they could use him and his kin, and for their egotism he believed death was a fine punishment. But as he towered over the forest’s trees and the various animals fled to the outskirts in a panic, the little girl just stared up at him with hopeful, but sad eyes. He tentatively decided to not eat her just yet. 

“CHILD. DO YOU THINK YOURSELF WORTHY OF ALIGNING WITH ME?”

Lucy forced on a small smile. One should always be polite in the face of a fifty foot tall dragon. “Maybe not yet, but I want to be.” 

Draco narrowed his glowing eyes on her, then leaned down so that his face was much closer, but still looming over the child. “I AM NOT IN THE HABIT OF DEVOURING CHILDREN… DID YOU ALONE SUMMON ME?”

“Yes!” She threw her arms up, though her smile was still strained. She had worked up a sweat and was still panting lightly. Lucy didn't mind her state, though.

The month prior her mother had finally died from illness. Someone had mentioned syphilis in a hushed tone, but Lucy still heard it. Not that the word meant much to her, but at least she was mollified by the idea she could look it up when she was older. Lucy had taken her mother’s belongings to a small pawn shop where she happily traded all of it for a hundred Jewels and a bronze key. She knew she was being scammed. The old man was far too pleased with her interest in the old key. But she knew it was a Celestial Spirit Key. She could feel it. She could feel magic coming from the key. 

Whenever Layla Ashley was having what Lucy referred to in her head as a Good Day, she would tell Lucy stories about her time as a mage, and of her spirits and the mythology behind the constellations they represented. Lucy wanted her life to be like those stories. She wanted the famous spirits of those legends fighting beside her. She wanted to have people tell stories of her exploits throughout time. She wanted her name to be spoken of with the same reverence that her mother’s visitors would use when they came by and Layla sent Lucy outside. 

“I gave as much magic as I could.” 

He blinked back. “THAT IS NOT WISE WITH SUCH A YOUNG MAGICAL CORE.” He didn’t mention he had supplied much of his own to come through—more out of curiosity and a desire to kill whoever had tried to bring him forth. 

Repentant, Lucy lowered her gaze. “Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“YOU SHOULD BE. I WOULD NOT HAVE LIKED TO SHOW UP ONLY TO FIND A CHILD’S CORPSE.” He subtly took a whiff of her scent. The girl had a strong predisposition towards Stellar Spirit magic, it seemed. “ONE OF YOUR SIRES WAS A CELESTIAL SPIRIT MAGE.” And most likely the girl was from a line of Celestial Spirit Mages. 

“Yes, my mother.” She looked back up, eyes brightened despite how she clenched her fists around his key. “She died though.” 

“I SEE. YOU HAVE NO ONE, NOW.” She nodded and so he continued. “THIS IS… AN INTERESTING SITUATION.” He bared his teeth as he closed more of the distance between them. Teeth as large as her gleamed in the moonlight as she watched him without any fear, just hope. This wasn’t a situation where the summoner had already formed opinions about their supposed superiority over their spirits. The child was still very moldable. “VERY WELL. I WILL ALLOW A CONTRACT BETWEEN US TWO. IF YOU FOLLOW MY ORDERS, I SHALL MAKE YOU A POWERFUL MAGE. MORE POWERFUL THAN YOUR MOTHER.”

“Thank you, thank you!” She launched herself at his face and hugged his nose as best she could. Her arms couldn’t wrap around him well enough, but he made sure to keep his mouth closed to avoid cutting her when he finally shook her off. 

“YOU ARE TO REFER TO ME AS SHISHOU, MEANING TEACHER AND MASTER.” 

“Yes, Draco-Shishou!” 

“GOOD CHILD.” He bared his teeth again and let out a rumbling chuckle. This would be very interesting in the long run, he knew. 

&&&

Lucy swung her legs on the stool happily. The stall owner returned her smile easily before placing the dango before her. “Thank you!” He nodded and went to ready another order when a young boy brought down his fist on the wooden bar hard enough to break it. Lucy shrieked slightly, but managed to grab her plate of dango before they could slide away. Some of the patrons in between the two children had not been so quick to save their food.

“You fucking brat! What do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Wait! Tell me about the dragon!” The little boy roared back, visibly shaking with rage, now. 

“What? Just some rumors about people seeing a dragon in the forest a week ago.” 

“Which forest!” 

Lucy hesitantly raised her head. “Um, I could… show you.” 

The adults tutted and went back to salvaging their food, the stall owner happy enough to refill their orders for free. The boy, however, jumped back from the bar and ran to stand before Lucy. She raised a brow at the sight of facial piercings on a boy who couldn’t be that much older than her, but he didn’t give her a chance to ask about them. “Show me right now!” 

“But… I’m eating right now.” 

The boy fisted his long, messy black hair and gave a loud, scratchy growl. “Eat on the way!” 

“Jeez.” Lucy looked back to her plate and grabbed the two sticks before sliding off. “Follow me, then. Oh, and I’m Lucy.”

“Gajeel,” the boy spat. 

&&&

“GREETINGS ACHLYS.” 

“Ashley, Lucy Ashley.” 

“DON’T QUESTION ME CHILD.” He had taken to coming through on his own and making sure to keep himself close to the ground. Though those in the Spirit World knew enough to not pester him with questions about it, he wasn’t so sure that the mages of Earthland wouldn’t leave him be if spotted. Draco coiled himself tighter and studied the puzzled Gajeel. “CONTINUE TO LOOK SO CONFUSED AND YOUR INTELLIGENCE WILL BE IN SERIOUS DOUBT.”

“You’re not a dragon!” The boy hollered, snarling with spiky teeth. 

“I AM NOT AN EARTHLAND DRAGON. I AM A SPIRIT WORLD DRAGON. QUICKLY GET OVER YOURSELF.” 

Lucy tried to smother her giggle with her hands, but it didn’t quite work. 

Gajeel spun around to point at her. “You told me you had a dragon!” 

“I said kinda.”

Draco rolled his eyes. The action was missed by the children. “YOU ARE A DRAGON SLAYER.” 

“Ah? Ah, yeah. Iron Dragon Slayer.” 

Draco nodded, seemingly going over something in his head. “EXCELLENT. YOU TWO WILL BE STRONG COMRADES.”

“Oi!” Gajeel balled his fists and bared his shark-like teeth up at the dragon. “Who said I was going to stay?”

“IF YOU STAY WITH ACHLYS I SHALL TRAIN YOU MORE DRAGON-BASED MAGIC AND OTHER HELPFUL SKILLS. YOU WILL AID EACH OTHER IN BATTLE AND BE STRONGER AND MORE FEARED FOR IT.” Gajeel blinked, relaxing immediately at that logic. Lucy was just happy to have more company. “NOW THAT THAT’S SETTLED, WE SHALL CONTINUE WORKING BACKWARDS. INTRODUCE YOURSELF.”

“Gajeel Redfox.” The boy steeled himself. “Metalicana ran off on me two weeks back.” 

“EXPECTED. ALL EARTHLAND DRAGONS HAVE LEFT.”

“What? Where are they?” 

“I DON’T KNOW THAT. I DOUBT YOU WILL EVER SEE HIM AGAIN.” When Gajeel looked ready to start screaming again, Draco moved his body to draw the circle around the children with his body. “GET OVER YOURSELF AND CARRY ON. YOU WILL BECOME STRONG WITHOUT HIM.” 

Lucy eagerly nodded, moving closer to the unruly boy. “Draco-Shishou has already taught me a lot; he’s a great teacher!” 

Gajeel was frowning, but he had already decided. “Fine. I’ll stay.” 

Draco’s lips curled back slowly in a very wide rendition of the Cheshire Cat’s smile.


	2. Wicked 80s training montage! (Prologue 2/2)

“FOCUS ON YOUR CORE. THEN STRETCH IT THROUGH YOUR BODY. IF IT HURTS, IT’S WORKING.” 

“It’s burning!” Gajeel hollered and beside him Lucy whimpered. 

“BURNING IS HURTING. CONTINUE.” 

&

“KEEPING HOLD YOUR MAGIC BUT MOVING IT THROUGHOUT YOUR BODY TO AID YOU IN BATTLE WILL BE VERY HELPFUL AND SHOULD BE KEPT UNDER WRAPS TO PROVIDE SLIGHT ADVANTAGES.” Both children frowned, but waited for the dragon to go on. “YOU CAN USE THE MAGIC INHERENT IN YOUR BODIES TO STICK TO SURFACES, ENHANCE YOUR MUSCLES AND SPEED, AND DISRUPT BARRIERS AND ENCHANTMENTS TO VARIOUS DEGREES. THIS IS ONE OF THE FEW CASES WHERE BLUNT FORCE IS ENCOURAGED.” The dragon gave a slight pause. “GAJEEL WILL EXCEL HERE.”

“Was that a compliment?” 

“NO IT WAS AN INSULT.” 

&

“A CORE DISPOSITION IS USUALLY HONED OVER GENERATIONS… THOUGH I THINK YOUR EARTHLAND DRAGON DID SOME MEDDLING WITH YOU,” Draco stared down at Gajeel intently. He waited as the metal began to form over the small boy’s skin and the three piercings he had above his eyebrows thickened into bolts in his face. “YOU HAVE THE BASICS FOR DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, BUT I WANT YOU TO CHANGE THAT NOW. FEEL FOR YOUR CORE LIKE I TAUGHT YOU AND,” The dragon faltered, carefully considering how to word things. “CHANGE YOUR CORE. BE LESS LIKE A HUMAN PRETENDING TO BE A DRAGON AS YOU WERE TAUGHT AND MORE LIKE SOMETHING… GREATER. BE SOMETHING BEYOND HUMAN AND DRAGON.” 

After thirty or so minutes, the bolts on Gajeel’s face rose to become thick spikes and the scales on his skin thickened as his breathing grew even more labored. Now all of the boy’s skin was grey and both Draco and Lucy watched on in fascination. Gajeel hit the ground on his knees with a loud thud and fell forward onto his hands. The skin of his back bubbled and reddened like iron in a forge, but slowly formed two small, vestigial-looking wings. 

When Gajeel looked up at Lucy and their teacher, he looked in pain, but also viciously proud of himself. He couldn’t move much further, feeling too heavy and being too tired and sore, but he was maintaining the shift. 

Draco grunted. “YOU LOOK LIKE THE GARGOYLE.” And then he froze, eyes widening slightly as he looked between the two children again. “I SEE, THAT’S IT. GARGOYLE. I WILL REFER TO YOU AS SUCH FROM NOW ON THEN.” 

“Eh. Whatever.” 

“STAY IN THAT FORM FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN. IT IS NOW YOUR TURN ACHLYS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achlys sounds a lot like Ashley so the moniker does make more sense when it gets picked up. (Ash-leese)  
> “In Greek mythology, Achlys was, according to some ancient cosmogonies, the eternal Night, and the first created being which existed even before Chaos.” Wikipedia
> 
> Gargoyles are often grotesque looking creatures but only so as to frighten off “evil”. Gargoyles are placed on buildings (churches and castles) to fend off the demons and such. They are guardians—and more often glorified stone or metal gutters. Disney’s cartoon Gargoyles did a lovely job getting the main point of gargoyles across. They defend their home.


	3. The Spade: Sneaking into another country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First arc begins.  
> I am... shamelessly... a very big fan of The Brothers Bloom.

X778

They left Fiore by ship. Rose Garden’s harbor (in Fiore) was across a channel from Montenegro (in Seven) and the spur of the moment decision to stow away on a merchant’s ship seemed like a good idea at the time. They had plans for Seven’s National Historical Museum.

The country of Seven was best known for their stonework, their music, and their charisma. Being so close to the unpredictable mages of Fiore and the pro-slavery and economy driven Bosco, it seemed didn’t seem like the layman’s description of Sven could be right. The west of Earthland was pretty much full of Crazies. Seven seemed like the whole country was a tourist trap even though no one from Bellium or the Pergrande Kingdom would understand why someone would want to vacation somewhere so dangerous. 

Gajeel had to pick Lucy up before she got them caught as they climbed over the edge of the docking ship. He jumped easily off the side of the boat and landed on the dock. It was lucky for them that it was night, at least for their escape. Still, the harbor had bright lights shining from quaint metal towers that climbed higher further inland.

“Hey!” Gajeel and Lucy both flinched and turned. A grinning man in a clean suit was leaning against the entrance to an alley between warehouses. “What are you kids doing down here?” Gajeel flexed his fingers, the tips turning grey and forming claws. The stranger’s smile just got wider and smugger. “Lost little mages from Fiore? Where’re your guardians?” 

“Not here,” Lucy quipped, but not with as much confidence as she had been hoping for. Quickly, she added: “We’re fine.” 

“I can tell,” The man winked at her and pulled his hands out of his pockets to absently shuffle a deck of cards. He simply had to be being cliché on purpose. “The costal guard have rounds through here. You’ve got two minutes.” 

Gajeel immediately scented the air and scowled to his left. 

“Oh you two are just fascinating. We don’t get many mages here, least of all children.” He considered them for a long moment. “How about you two follow me? There’s an inn of sorts close by.” He dipped his head back into the alley he came from. 

Lucy grabbed onto Gajeel’s arm firmly, for her own comfort, and the young boy quickly leaned his head close to hers. “I can take out anyone who tries anything. Relax.” Pleased that she did lighten her hold, Gajeel looked back to the man with bared teeth and the confident sort of posture that Lucy had been wanting to present in the first place. The stranger could easily tell it was a bluff. “Lead on.” 

The smile the man gave was smug, but Gajeel still thought that dealing with the stranger would be better than dealing with any guards would either deport them or likely shove them into some foster system of sorts. Neither worked with their plans, for why they had snuck into the country. 

Gajeel could train anywhere, but Lucy needed to obtain new keys. Draco, while helpful normally, had decided that he was done training them at his own expense. He revealed that Lucy wasn’t near able to actually summon him on her own power and that she would have to create an arsenal of allies on her own. She would not become a one-trick pony with him as the trick. The worst of his news was that it would be years until she could actually summon him again and the only help he would hand out for her to find other “suitable” keys was that Seven would be a good place to start. Learning of the exhibition going on in Montenegro, which happened to boast about some old keys, was easy for them to learn after that. 

While both were leery of the man, they needed to get to that exhibition. They could not be caught and deported.

&&

“This, my adorable new friends, is The Spade!” Stephen spread his arms out theatrically. Only, The Spade wasn’t an inn at all. It was a bar, or a lounge—not that either child knew the difference between the two. 

Stephen tossed his bowler hat onto one of the girls at the bar and led the two mages to a booth off to the side. It was a lively place, but still subdued. Everyone there was smiling, like they were all in on the same secret, and no one there looked like they wouldn’t be able to handle themselves in a fight, despite their nice attires. 

Lucy eyed the two of the women nearby in their glittering dresses. One of them winked at the girl and pushed the slit of her dress back to show a large, thick knife strapped there. Lucy decided she loved The Spade. And though Gajeel normally came off as a wild child, he was looking equally enamored with the place. Instead of looking at the dangerous women, his gaze was on the jazz musicians on the other side of the darkly lit room. 

The childrens’ instant infatuation with the place obviously pleased Stephen as he studied them. “So, I introduced myself on the way in, but I never got your names.” 

The two children exchanged a quick look, during which Lucy shrugged and so Gajeel made a very exaggerated (and perhaps very silly) thinking pose before he nodded and focused back onto Stephen. “I’m Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer.” 

“I’m Lucy Ashley, Celestial mage.” 

Stephen’s grin spread further at their introductions. “And how old are you two?” 

“Eleven,” Lucy admitted.

Then Gajeel: “Thirteen.” 

Stephen nodded, still happy with his find. “And what are you two doing in Montenegro?” 

“There’s an exhibit we want to see.” Lucy smiled. If she tried to lie no one would have been fooled, so she didn’t try. She just didn’t explain any further. 

Rubbing a hand over his short beard, Stephen considered Lucy. “The keys at the National Historical Museum? So Celestial magic does use key-things?” 

Lucys smile faltered just slightly. “Yes.” 

“I hear those keys are worth quite a lot.” 

Lucy shrugged and Gajeel’s gaze went back to the musicians. “I don’t think they’re all Celestial keys, but I still really want to go to the exhibit. To see them.” 

“Hm. Well, maybe me and some of my friends here can help you with that. With _seeing_ them.” 

Lucy stared for a moment and then smiled brightly at him. “That would be great, then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is 10, Gajeel is 12 at first (X777)


End file.
